It's all for you
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: The hardest thing to do is watch someone you love, love someone else. I have to do this everyday, watch as the one person i love loves her boyfriend. Obsession fic R&R plz


_This is just something that came to me while i was worrying about a friend, it turned out compeltely different then i had planned but i do like this version better._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade and thats a fact. But i do own the green eyed girl.

**Warning: **There are some kinda not so nice scenes in here so you are warned

_There are no names in here so i left that up to you, you can put whomever you want in the characters shoes. This is basically about an obsession thats gone too far.  
Also sorry for any gramatical or spelling errors i just had to post this as soon as i finished writting it. _

* * *

Green eyes watched her as she moved senuously across the hardwood floor, her heels tapping with every step she took. She flung her hair over her shoulder with one hand. The green eyed girl watched as the dazzling locks shimmered in the pale light of the overhead bulbs. A smile was plastered on her face as she turned slightly and laughed at something the young man beside her said. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white. Her smile lit up the entire dim lobby creating a pure shining golden aura to surround her.

Slipping her hand into the young mans they walked off towards the elevators. The perfect couple. Both beautiful and perfect in their looks. They looked great together the fitted together like perfect pieces of a puzzle. So where did that leave me? A sigh escaped her lips as the elevator doors closed and she was shut off from her view. She pulled her legs up onto the arm chair she resided in and to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Laying her head in her arms she let the tears come to the surface of her eyes but refused to let them drop.

She would never notice her. Not with him in the way. No he would always be a distraction. She would never be in the fore front, no always in the back. She had to get rid of him somehow. Get him out of the way and then she would notice her and love her like she loved him. Yes. Get rid of him and then she could be at the fore front and never again be in the background. Yes this was an excellent idea. Get rid of him.

Standing up she moved her way towards the revolving doors with a plan in her mind. One that couldnt fail. She wouldnt let it. She hurried back to her house which was situated on the outskirts of town. Mumbling and planning to herself the entire way. She ignored the weird glances she got from people, they didnt understand the would never understand. She was going to get her love all for herself and no one would stand in her way. Not him. No never.

She was going to make him pay for taking her love. Yes make him pay. He would pay for doing that. And then she will be hers. Because she's doing this for her, her angel. Her beautiful angel. Shes going to be so happy she'll realise how much i love her and she'll realise her mistake of loving him nad she'll love me. We'll run away together. We'll love each other for eternity. Our love will never end. No never. Yes precious, we will have her all to ourselves.

It took thirty minutes for her to reach her house. A small brick town house surrounded by farmlands. No animals resides in the paddocks not one single animal. She unlocked the door and enetered taking off her shoes in the hall way. She locked the door behind her and made her way to the small man hole in the roof of the lounge. Standing on a step ladder she pushed the man hole open and hauled herself up into the small space. She grabbed onto a torch that was carefully placed near the opening for this such occasion. Turning it on she shone the small beam around the small space. The small beam lit up on a white and blue shoe box. Crawling towards it she opened the lid slightly and peered inside shining the torch to see. Smiling she shut the lid and crawled back to the man hole. Turning the torch off the lowered herself down onto the step ladder and then reached up and grabbed the shoe box. Closing the man hole she put the step ladder away and walked over to the dining room table.

Taking the lid off the shoe box she surveyed the contents of the box. A smile lit up her face. "We can have her precious" she whispered. "She will be ours and he will pay for taking her from us, yes precious he will pay" Picking up her large black canvas bag she palced the item in it and put the handles over her shoulder. Clutching the bag to her chest she walked back slowly to the front door and put on her shoes. She shut and locked the door behind her and made her way back to town and back to the large apartment building where she lived. Thirty minutes later exactly she entered through the revolving glass doors. Her green eyes searched the pristine lobby, there was no one present except for a door man and the receptionist.

Walking straight to the elevator she pressed the up button. She knew which floor she was and what number her apartment was. Of course she knew these things. She was her love why wouldnt she know which floor she resided on. The elevator doors slid open with a low ding. Stepping inside she looked at the numerous buttons off to one side of the doors. She surveyed these for a few seconds before pressing the one at the top. Clarely labled 'penthouse suite' the whirring of the machines started as the elevator slowly moved upwards to its intended destination. She clutched the bag even tighter let soemone take it off her.

Three minutes and thirty four seconds past as the elevator moved upwards to the 16th floor. The doors were made of a reflective surface so one could see ones refelction, she stared into her own green eyes and saw her dishieveled wind blown hair and slightly rumbled clothes. A low ding resounded in the small box as the doors opened permitting her entrance to the large apartment that belonged to her love. Slowly moving out of the elevator the doors shut without a sound. She stood looking around the vast space of what was the living room. Their were large plush chairs and a sofa sitting in a semi circle facing a large flat screen plasma television. A coffee table was palced in between them.

"Who are you?" the deep male voice startled her and she spun around to see the man from earlier in the lobby. She clutched her bag all the more tightly and just stared at him not saying anything not moving. A frown etched itself on his handsome features. "I asked you a question, who are you?" Still she stood there not saying a word. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as if she was going to cry. His eyes looked startled at this gesture. Like he didnt know what to do if she started to cry. Her angel came around the corner towling off her magnificent hair. Her eyebrows nitted together as she spotted this 'guest' turning slightly to the man she asked with her eyes if he knew her. He shook his head no. The angel took a few steps forward. "Who are you?" Her eyes widened in shock, how could she posibly not know who she was? She loved her so why didn't she know who she was?

"whats your name?" the angels voice was gentle and soft as she looked at her. She looked over to the man for a second indicating with her head for him to leave them alone. Nodding he moved towards the kitchen. "Stop!" the sound of the her voice made him turn around, he watched her in confusion. She still clutched her canvas bag in her hands, but now she opened it slightly and rumaged around in the large bag for the item she was looking for. Pulling it out she pointed it at him. He stared back at her in shock. Her angel looked at her scared. Still she pointed the gun at him.

"you took her away from me and now your going to pay" He looked at her confusion written in his features along with his shock and fear. "took who away from you?" he asked gently and as calmly as he could manage. She waved the gun in the direction of her love. "You took my angel away from me and now your going to pay" he held his hands up infront of himself and took a step closer towards her. "look im sorry, but why dont you put that gun down and we can talk about it" She shook her head and gribbed the gun tighter. "No talking about it, no more waiting, no more sitting in the background." She squezzed the trigger three times fireing off three bullets into the mans chest. Her angel screamed and ran to the fallen form of her boyfriend.

The green eyed girl stood there watching him as he bled to death as his chest rose and fell with difficulty. She watched as he took his last shuddering breath and as his eyes closed. She hurd his last words to her "I love you" tears formed in her eyes as her angel declared that she loved him too with all her heart and soul. What had she done? 'You did what you had to do my dear one, you got rid of him, now she is yours' the voice in her head continued telling her the things she needed to hear. He angel turned to her tears in her eyes, pain etched into ever fibre of her being. She looked down to her hand that held the gun still and turning it towards her she placed it carefully under her chin and looked right into her angels eyes.

"All i ever did was love you," she whispered out "was that so wrong?"

Another gun shot was heard as the now lifeless green eyes stared at the ceiling from the floor where she lay. The angel stared from one body to the other as tears streamed down her cheeks. What had she done? Two deaths had occurred because of her. She didnt even hear the sound of the elevator doors opening as guards swarmed inside the apartment. "its all my fault" she whispered out. "and i couldnt stop it, all my fault" By this time she had crawled over to the green eyed girl and pryed the gun out of her lifeless hand. The guards stood around looking wide eyed at the scene as one of them called for the police. The angel looked down at the gun in her hand and brought it up to under her chin as she had seen the green eyed girl do. And without another word or sound she pulled the trigger. Her lifeless body fell down between the two others. Her eyes stared at the ceiling seeing nothing. But her soul was seeing the love that both her boyfriend and the green eyed girl had for her.

* * *

_Ok well there you have it...Please tell me what you think i've not written anything like this before well not really so i would really love your feedback good or bad.  
And i know the ending is kinda shit but i didnt know where to end it or how so i just left it at that._

_Phoenix_


End file.
